marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Avengers (film)
The Avengers (also known as Avengers Assemble) is a an upcoming superhero film. The film is a crossover of all the films independently produced by Marvel Studios set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, namely Iron Man (2008), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), Thor (2011) and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011). Plot Nick Fury, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., arrives at a remote research facility during an evacuation. His second-in-command, Maria Hill, explains that the Tesseract, an energy source of unknown potential, has activated and opened a portal through space, from which the exiled god Loki steps through. Loki takes the Tesseract, and uses his abilities to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel including Agent Clint Barton, and physicist consultant Dr. Erik Selvig in order to aid in his getaway. In response, Fury reactivates the Avengers Initiative. Agent Natasha Romanoff recruits Dr. Bruce Banner in India, while Agent Phil Coulson, visits Tony Stark and requests that he reviews Selvig's research. Fury himself approaches Steve Rogers with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract from Loki, who has allied with the alien race the Chitauri. In exchange for the Tesseract, they agree to help Loki subjugate Earth. Iron Man, Captain America, and Romanoff travel to Germany to apprehend Loki, who is stealing iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract and demanding that people there kneel before him. After a battle with the heroes, Loki surrenders and is being returned to the US in S.H.I.E.L.D. plane. Thor, Loki's adoptive brother and the god of thunder, attempts to free Loki to try to reason with him. After a confrontation with Iron Man and Captain America, Thor accompanies them to imprison Loki on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, a flying aircraft carrier. The Avengers are divided over how to deal with Loki and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plan to harness the Tesseract’s power to develop weapons. Fury admits that the events in New Mexico a year before made S.H.I.E.L.D. aware of other extraterrestrial races that may threaten Earth. Weapons developed from the the Tesseract would form a means of deterrence. As the group argues, Barton and Loki’s possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines. As Iron Man and Captain America attempt to restart the damaged engines, Banner transforms into the Hulk, despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him, and runs amok inside the ship, soon battling Thor. During a fight with Barton, Romanoff discovers that knocking him unconscious breaks Loki's mind control. Loki escapes his cell, kills Coulson, and traps Thor in the cell, which Loki drops from the sky intending to kill his brother. Fury uses Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. At Stark's headquarters, Stark Tower, the group realizes that defeating them will not be enough for Loki; he needs to overpower them in a public way so as to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Using a Tesseract-powered device Selvig has built, Loki opens a portal to the Chitauri fleet over Manhattan, summoning an invasion. The Avengers rally in defense of New York, but quickly conclude they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend. With help from Barton, Captain America and Thor evacuate civilians, while Banner transforms into the Hulk again and goes after Loki, beating him into submission. Romanoff makes her way to Selvig's device, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's staff can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Iron Man intercepts it and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet before running out of power and plummeting back to Earth. The Hulk catches him as he falls. Thor escorts Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard, home of the Norse gods. Fury notes that the Avengers will go their separate ways until such time as a new world-threatening menace emerges. The Other tells his shadowy master that attacking Earth "would be to court death". His master, Thanos turns and smiles. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of The Hulk *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Paul Bettany as the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Amanda Righetti as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jenny Agutter as a member of the World Security Council *Powers Boothe as a member of the World Security Council *Arthur Darbinyan as a member of the World Security Council *Donald Li as a member of the World Security Council *Romy Rosemont as Shawna Lynde *James Eckhouse as Senator Boyton *Jerzy Skolimowski as Georgi Luchkov *Ashley Johnson as Waitress *Stan Lee *Damion Poitier as Thanos (No dialogue) Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Howard Stark found the Tesseract at the end of Captain America: The First Avenger, studied it as seen in his notebook in Iron Man 2 and it was in SHIELD's custody even since as seen at the end of Thor. *Erik Selvig is shown to be working on the cosmic cube, trying to find out how to harness its power. This shows that it is a continuation from Thor. *Steve Rogers has a number of flashbacks to his time in the war, many of these are events that occurred in Captain America: The First Avenger. *When Phil Coulson tries to contact Tony Stark in Stark Tower, Stark claims that "This is the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark." This is a reference to Life Model Decoys (LMDs) that appear in the comics as duplicates for characters. *Tony Stark reminds Phil Coulson that he was "unsuitable" for the Avengers Initiative, as stated in Nick Fury's evaluation file on Tony at the end of Iron Man 2. *When Thor returns to Earth, Loki asks him how much dark sorcery Odin had to use to send him there, confirming that the Bifrost is still destroyed. *Phil Coulson refers to The Destroyer's attack on New Mexico depicted in Thor and reveals that S.H.I.E.L.D. is developing weapons made from parts of it. *Bruce Banner refers to his fight with Abomination in THe Incredible Hulk. *A mid credits scene reveals that Loki's ally and the Other's master was Thanos, setting him up as the villain in later films. Production *The film will be shot in Cleveland, Ohio, Los Angeles, California, Michigan, Long Island, New York and New Mexico. Videos Video:The Avengers (2012) Teaser Trailer HD 720p|The Avengers teaser trailer Video:Marvel_Studios'_The_Avengers_The_Intros|The Avengers cast at Comic Con. Video:The Avengers Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer 2 Video:Marvel's The Avengers- Trailer (OFFICIAL)|Official Trailer Video:Marvel's The Avengers Super Bowl XLVI Commercial (Extended)|Super Bowl Trailer Video:Marvel Avengers Assemble (2012)|Second Official Trailer File:The Avengers (2012) - Clip Black Widow Interrogation|Black Widow Interrogation File:The Avengers (2012) - Clip Head Count|Head Count File:THE AVENGERS -"Maria Hill" Clip (HD)|Maria Hill File:Marvel's The Avengers IMAX 3D TV Spot|"IMAX 3D" TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - "Head Count" TV Spot (HD)|"Head Count" File:THE AVENGERS - 'Kids' Choice Awards' TV Spot (HD)|NICK´S Kids Choice Awards TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - "Team" TV Spot (HD)|"Team" File:THE AVENGERS - Extended 'Captain America' TV Spot (SD)|"Captain America" TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - "Hulk Smash!" TV Spot (SD)|"HULK Smash" File:THE AVENGERS - "Roll Call" TV Spot (HD)|"Roll Call" File:THE AVENGERS - "Suit Up" TV Spot (HD)|"Suit Up" File:THE AVENGERS - "Isolated" TV Spot (HD)|"Isolated" File:THE AVENGERS - Extended "Thor" TV Spot (SD)|"THOR" TV Spot File:The Avengers (2012) - Featurette Assemble|Featurette: Assemble File:Marvel's The Avengers Clip - Face Off|Clip: Thor vs. Iron Man face Off File:The_Avengers_(2012)_-_Clip_Cap_and_Thor_Battle|Clip: Captain America and Thor fight off the enemy File:The_Avengers_(2012)_-_Featurette_Tension|Featurette: Tension File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette - Threat|Featurette: Threat Gallery Assemble2012.jpg|Teaser poster. Avengers logo.jpg|Official logo for the film. Avengers live banner.jpg|Avengers. Avengers_team_assemble.png|Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes promo art. Avengers banner.jpg|Banner featuring Captain America, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Thor for the Avengers. Avengers banner 2.jpg|Banner featuring Nick Fury, Loki, Hawkeye and Black Widow for the Avengers. Int Avengers banner 1.jpg|International Avengers banner. Int Avengers banner 2.jpg|International Avengers banner. Avengersbanner.jpg|S.H.E.I.L.D and The Avengers banner Avengers team.jpg|The Avengers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Tony Stark. Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America AvengersPoster1.jpg|Official Promo poster. 1860478a2super.jpg|The Avengers team assembled. Avengers Cast.png|The Avengers cast. Avengersbig3.jpg|Official merchandise logo featuring The Big Three. Black Widow sdcc.jpg|Black Widow promo art. Iron Man sdcc.jpg|Iron Man promo art. Hulk sdcc.jpg|Hulk promo art. Captain America sdcc.jpg|Captain America promo art. Thor sdcc.jpg|Thor promo art. Hawkeye sdcc.jpg|Hawkeye promo art. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|Agents of SHIELD promo art. The Avengers sdcc.jpg|Avengers promo art. Avenger.jpg|Promo banner of Iron Man & Black Widow. Avnegers thor & cap.png|Promo banner of Thor & Captain America. Avengers hawkeye & SHIELD.png|Promo banner of Hawkeye & S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap.jpg|Cap's modern costume on display. Hawkeye avengers movie.JPG|Hawkeye from the teaser trailer. Nick Fury avengers room.PNG|Nick fury in the Avengers briefing room. THOR avengers movie.JPG|Thor from the teaser trailer. Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.30.56 PM.png|The SHIELD Helicarrier Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.35.04 PM.png|Nick Fury Captain America's Suit in The Avengers.png|Cap's Suit Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.45.19 PM.png|Black Widow, Thor, Bruce Banner, Captain America Iron man_avengers.JPG|Iron Man Shieldavengers.JPG|S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldiers. Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 10.00.56 PM.png|Loki being taken as a prisoner Agent coulson avengerstrailer.PNG|Agent Coulson. Thor avengers hammer-lightning.jpg|Thor using a lighting strike. Avengers Aliens.jpg|Loki's alien army invading Earth. Loki's army.jpg|Loki's Army. Avengers_assemble.jpg|Promotional cover art. Avengers_Trio.png|Official Promo art. Avengers_conceptart.jpg|Concept art by Ryan Meinerding. Quinjet.jpg|The Quinjet. Quinjetart.jpg|Quinjet Promo art. Nick_FuryAvengers.jpg|Nick Fury Promo art. Loki promo.jpg|Loki Promo art. Avengers team promo.jpg|The Avengers Promo art. sneakpeakconceptart.PNG|Promotional Art. CapAvengers-1.jpg|Avengers: Solo #1 ThorAvengers-2.jpg|Avengers: Solo #2 theavengersmariahill.jpg|Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) and Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson). Behind-the-scenes-new-avengers.jpg|Behind the scenes with Whedon, Ruffalo, & Downey Jr. theavengersblackwidow.jpg|Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson). theavengershawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner). 888224629.jpg|Promo poster for The Avengers. Photo-4.jpg 2mqudll.jpg|The Avengers on the Empire cover. Avengersposterart.gif|Animated poster. Avengers101.jpg|Coulson and Thor. Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The avengers poster-banner.JPG|Banner. Avengersbanner2.jpg|Banner. Avengersinternational.jpg|Japanese ad. S.H.I.E.L.D.Helicarrier.jpg|The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Cap_ThorAvengers.jpg|Captain America and Thor Banner. Avengers HIM.jpg|Iron Man and Hulk banner. avengersver23xlg.jpg|Hawkeye and Black Widow banner. avengerswallpaper1.jpg photo13s.jpg|The Wishbone Lab in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. photo14sy.jpg|Computers in the wishbone lab. photo10lc.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier aircraft hanger. Avengerspromos.png hersheysmarvelposter2.png|Hershey's Limited Edition Poster. tumblrm1grrxoh2u1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1grywju2b1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1gs4yrypo1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1gsbbibcj1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. Avengers German poster.jpg|German poster. Avengerpromos.png Vingadores Avengers.jpg|Italian poster. image19sc.jpg BW.jpg|Mondo Black Widow poster. HE.jpg|Mondo Hawkeye poster. Avengers-mondo_Hulk.jpg|Mondo Hulk Poster. thor-mondo-poster.jpg|Mondo Thor Poster. Avengers_Mondo_IronMan.jpg|Mondo Iron Man Poster. AVENGERS_CaptainAmerica_mondo1.jpg|Mondo Captain America poster. Ew avengers bigthree.jpg Ew avengers blackfury.jpg Ew Avengers HulkHawk.jpg Filming and Concept Art Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-15.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-05.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-14.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set. Chris Evans and Jermey Renner on Set.png|Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. 6rt5tthth.png 65uj6jy6j.png 32w6g2gw3f.png etgdryhhe.png R4yhr4t5yheyh.png Avengers-helicarrier-concept-art-2.jpg Avengers-helicarrier-concept-art-1.jpg|Helicarrier concept art. 13419546.png 13632505.png 86534800.png 88329800.png avengersbymanaramad483i.jpg AVENGERS_CAP_hurt_Thot.jpg|Thor and Captain America on set. the-avengers-set-photos-0819-2.jpg avengers-nyc1.jpg avengers-nyc11-442x570.jpg|Tony Stark and Thor on set. avengers-nyc2-570x380.jpg marvelnew.jpg|Concept art. ntfavengers.jpg|The team with Stan Lee. D23 Expo AvengersD2310.jpeg AvengersD239.jpeg AvengersD238.jpeg AvengersD237.jpeg AvengersD236.jpeg AvengersD235.jpeg AvengersD234.jpeg AvengersD233.jpeg AvengersD232.jpeg AvengersD231.jpeg Green Room Pictures AvengersGR11.jpeg AvengersGR10.jpeg AvengersGR9.jpeg AvengersGR8.jpeg AvengersGR7.jpeg AvengersGR6.jpeg AvengersGR5.jpeg AvengersGR4.jpeg AvengersGR3.jpeg AvengersGR2.jpeg AvengersGR1.jpeg Premiere 142624801_AE_1879_738A2D7F8EE781FBBDD257610F34C8B5.JPG 142624801_AE_1904_B39E6C5A051C82D2FB4669485D8FA336.JPG 142624801_AE_1923_878F789F79B58D40D8200B07E3C9343A.JPG 142624801_AE_1936_AB4C0939D3039CEEEE565D75960D1B08.JPG 142624801_AE_1952_DB1B051F0E1C05BE4DC0C1ADCC697688.JPG 142624801_AE_1974_9BF3A67B97B42EE935A737552C7D3DAF.JPG 142624801_AE_1990_870587B0BA8BDB6482CD90CF2A9A52C8.JPG 142624801_AE_2030_D144C697E78F6D552565933D248DC6CB.JPG 142624801_AE_2056_0BDBD3AF28FEC333DEBF64F116981DB0.JPG 142624801_AE_2085_9810112D685E37DAB4248306639DCFDA.JPG 142624801_AE_2110_1165D45E066EC43A872F615A24B2B97E.JPG 142624801_AE_2134_B391A5A3A92EE0AC9875E6A02540BDED.JPG 142624801_AE_2152_8F677C6BBC6CC44AB9557138DA5ED364.JPG 142624801_AE_2195_1F7D3D4CC4C366F39E6253AB65F66133.JPG 142624801_AE_2206_BA2621DA58209AB83C7154EFE712595D.JPG 142624801_AE_2249_3F22F07406011A68102466BFC4041DD5.JPG 142624801_AE_2289_B44C2D9DF79231B4503A3C3856242BB8.JPG 142624801_AE_2310_E5D4E0A738702B1997147C3178149352.JPG 142624801_AE_2422_08996E8CEA7B6D323434DC3E0DC7944E.JPG 142624801_AE_2319_EBE194A0E526A7CDD9F65F7735369AFA.JPG 142624801_AE_2347_8179805E60BFCA082899DAF7AD0302C0.JPG 142624801_AE_2507_BF3BCFFA6D1B6C07955A63A25E03DA90.JPG 142624801_AE_2492_625B0AA7F11E9D32ABDC126A706E40E2.JPG 142624801_AE_2519_36A4E49472080B81FA0088DCB754179F.JPG Marvel_premiere_91.jpg Marvel_premiere_93.jpg Marvel_premiere_94.jpg Marvel_premiere_95.jpg Marvel_premiere_96.jpg Marvel_premiere_97.jpg Marvel_premiere_98.jpg Marvel_premiere_99.jpg dotavengers.jpg References External links * Official site * imdb * first showing * The Avengers - unofficial movie news source Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Upcoming Films